Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the quantity of $-8$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ $-8(4x-5)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(4x-5)+6$.